


Presents and Worries

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: 12 Days of OTP [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 12 Days of OTP, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otoya had always spoiled the children of the orphanage that had raised him. Christmas was no exception. When a few girls at the orphanage wish to spend an evening with Tokiya, their favorite celebrity, he agrees to it without first asking Tokiya. Now he has to convince him to do agree to it so he can keep his promise! Will he succeed? Tokiya/Otoya present. 12 Days of OTP Day 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents and Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello UtaPri fandom! This is my first fic in to your world. I hope you like it. ;) I have taken it upon myself to do The 12 Days of OTP, kind of similar to The 12 Days of Christmas. Basically for 12 days I will post fics for the various OTPs that I have.
> 
> Day 2 is dedicated to my UtaPri babies!
> 
> Prompt I used for this one: Character A's little sibling/child wants to meet their favorite celebrity/writer/person for Christmas. Character B is said "Christmas present"
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi

Otoya owed a lot to the orphanage that raised him. They kept him safe, gave him a decent education, clothing, food, and a pseudo-family when he had none. All of the kids that came after him adored him, and he loved them in return. He would do anything for them, and when he finally became a star, he would spoil them on holidays and their individual birthdays.

This year, a couple of the girls decided they wanted something together. So they approached him with puppy-dog eyes and their cutest pouts.

"Please, Oto-nii!" They begged. And in that moment, Otoya was weak and agreed.

That night, as he approached his bedroom, he had regrets.

The girls wanted to meet their favorite STARISH band member, who used to be their favorite star before he renounced the name.

They wanted to spend a dinner with Tokiya Ichinose, who hated having people just pay attention to him. It was a sore spot from the whole Hayato fiasco, he had once admitted.

But Otoya had promised the girls, so whether Tokiya liked it or not, he had to go! Otoya said a silent prayer before entering the room.

Tokiya was sitting in the room, reading one of his newest novels. The slight smile on his lips gave away his pleased reaction to the contents of the book, and his eyes were moving a bit faster than normal. So he must have really be in to this one, Otoya mused as a smile crossed his own face.

His boyfriend was just too cute at times.

"Tokiya~ I'm home!" He called, closing the door. The dark-haired male looked up, and his expression softened.

"Welcome back. How were the kids?" He asked as he closed his book. Otoya quickly headed towards the cupboards, in part because he was hungry and in part to hide his wince from his partner.

"Wild and crazy as usual! I'm exhausted! I got their Christmas lists, though." He chirped as he pulled out a bag of chips. The red-head turned and walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Tokiya.

"We can start shopping soon, then." Tokiya said, leaning over to kiss him in greeting. Otoya smiled against his lips, heart warm with affection for his boyfriend. Ever since they started dating and Otoya explained his childhood, Tokiya did his best to keep informed on the orphanage's situation. He also put them down as one of his charitys, and would direct people looking to adopt to there. And for the last two Christmas', he would help Otoya shop for the kids.

So really, Otoya shouldn't be too nervous about asking Tokiya about humoring the kids. He would probably agree to it in a heartbeat. Yet that small, insecure part of him just wasn't comfortable with the idea quite yet.

"What's wrong?" Tokiya asked when they parted. Otoya blushed, and his eyes fell to his lap. He hadn't meant to let his despair slip in to the kiss.

"I'm a little nervous about one of the kid's Christmas gifts." He admitted. Tokiya gently grasped his chin and brought his face back up to meet his concerned eyes.

"If it's money, Otoya, don't fret. I am always willing to help them." He reminded him. Otoya shook his head.

"It won't cost much. It's just…it's you, Tokiya. A couple of the girls want a dinner date with you. They agreed it could be a combined thing, but I know how much you hate doing things like this, and then they used their puppy-dog eyes and I agreed. I'm sorry but could you please do this?" He said in a rush. His heart was racing, and he felt a little ill from the anxiety pooling in to his stomach. He couldn't meet Tokiya's eyes, and he felt a little disappointed in himself about that.

He had never felt this way towards his boyfriend.

"I can do that. It's not a big deal, so long as they want me and not Hayato." Tokiya said. Otoya's eyes widened, and he looked up.

"Really?" He asked. Tokiya nodded, offering him a reassuring smile.

"Yes. Why were you worried about asking me, Otoya? I love the kids, and I love you, too. If you asked me to do something reasonable, I wouldn't say no." He pointed out. Otoya let out a sigh of relief, leaning forward to snuggle in to Tokiya's arms.

"Maybe I was being silly. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Toki." He murmured. Tokiya wrapped his arms around him, running a soothing hand over his back.

"Thank you for that consideration. Make plans with the girls and then cross them off your list." He said. Otoya nodded, pulling back from their embrace and reaching for his chips.

"Okay~ let's see what's on TV tonight." The red-head hummed to himself, grabbing the remote off of the table. His boyfriend rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

* * *

The night of Tokiya's date for the girls, Otoya was a nervous wreck. Yes, he had promised that he was fine with this, but as Otoya watched him fix his hair, his gut was tight with anxiety.

What if he wasn't okay with this? What if he hated this, and would end up hating him?

"Stop it." Tokiya's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He glanced up to find his boyfriend staring at him, a frown on his face.

"I'll try." He replied. Tokiya stepped closer to him, cupping his face.

"Otoya. I'm actually looking forward to this. I promise that everything will be just fine." His boyfriend murmured. Otoya nodded, relaxing a little at those reassuring words. They finished getting ready and headed to the orphanage.

All of the girls that were going with Tokiya were dressed in new clothing and one of the nurses had done their hair into cute hair styles. All three greeted the singer with shy smiles, and he kissed the back of each of their hands, offering them his most charming smile. All three girls blushed, and when Tokiya winked up at him, so did Otoya.

He and the other orphanage children watched as Tokiya and the girls climbed in to the car that had brought them here.

"Let's play a game, Oto-nii!" One of the children called, yanking on his hand. Otoya looked down and offered the kid a smile.

"Okay, let's go." He said. Together the group went inside to distract themselves as the girls had a night of fun.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Otoya asked that night as he watched Tokiya moisturize his face. The singer gave him a small smile and nodded at him through the mirror.

"Yes. The girls were delightful little princesses that have your sass. I think they had a good time too. Did you enjoy your evening?" Tokiya asked, wiping his hands of the cream. Otoya nodded, moving out of the doorway so his boyfriend could exit the bathroom.

Tonight wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, he realized. Tokiya still loved him dearly, and he genuinely had a good time with the girls. Otoya was more than a little relieved, but also felt stupid for thinking that this would be an issue in the first place. His boyfriend wasn't petty enough to ruin a good thing for children just because he wasn't completely comfortable with it.

"I did. Those little squirts only beat me twice this time!" He cheered. Tokiya shook his head, climbing in to their bed. Otoya jumped on to it, wiggling close.

"So your score is now what to what?" Tokiya asked as Otoya wrapped his arms and legs around him. Otoya blushed, looking away from him.

"5-98…" He mumbled. He felt Tokiya's quiet laughter, and his boyfriend wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Better luck next time, love." He said. Otoya's blush darkened with the pet name, and he buried his face in his chest. They simply cuddled together for the next few moments, content in their silence. Eventually Otoya felt himself drifting off, and he leaned up to kiss Tokiya goodnight.

"Night, Tokiya." He whispered. "I love you." Tokiya pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams, Otoya." He said as he pulled away to settle in to his own pillow. Otoya laced their hands together, letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Apparently I'm not in a romance mood? I'm sorry! Day 3 will be either Nezumi and Shion from No. 6 or Aomine and Kise from Kuroko's Basketball.


End file.
